Scars
by Ticci-Tori Rogers
Summary: Only she knew the pain of being hated. Her mother abused her 5 days of the week, and the other two she was safe. And she's not with her mother anymore, but the scars of her past remain. She will forever feel hated. But she will be safe, as long as she has him...BEN Drowned x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know, I created this story on Facebook (STFU I LOVE FACEBOOK!) and its not the best, but this is a BEN Drowned x OC story. So if **_

Chapter 1  
"But dad I don't want to go home!" A young girl whined to her father.

"I don't want you to go either, sweetheart, but your mother won custody of you. I can't break the law, or I'll never see you again!"

The girl groaned sadly and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'll see you next weekend, Daddy."

"You too, buttercup."

She walked nervously up to the door and opened it.

The young woman walked into her home, scared. She crept around the quiet house. It was quiet...

Too quiet...

As she closed the door, she heard her mother's shrill voice call out her name.

"Tanya!" Her mother hissed angrily.

The girl now had a name: Tanya.

She froze in fear, her hand now on the closet door.

Her mother called again. "Tanya! Its time for our game~!"

Tanya gulped, but stayed where she was. _I hate these games..._ she thought, annoyed.

She heard a curse word first from her mother. "Fine! Be that way, you spoiled brat!"

That was followed by a door slamming open. Tanya held back a fearful scream and hid in the shoe closet.

Tanya's vibrant green eyes shook with fear as she gripped on something to defend her. She gripped her hands on the closest thing to her (a shoe) and pinned her bright red hair back. She held back her tears as she thought, _Welcome back to Hell, Tanya_.

Tanya heard the closet door swing open. She squinted her eyes to see a figure towering above her, the person's eyes showing anger.

_Mommy... _Tanya scowled under her breath and waited for the beating of the lifetime.

Tanya gulped as she was pulled by her collar to her mother's face. "Welcome home, Tanya." She hissed sarcastically. Tanya could smell the alcohol on her breath and held everything back not to puke. She thrashed around in her mother's strong grip until she kicked her violently in the stomach. She managed to get dropped on the floor.

Tanya began crawling away, her mother reeling from the pain, buying her some time. She crawled into the garage and began looking frantically for a better weapon. She opened her father's toolbox, which her mother won in the divorce, and found a rusty hammer. She grabbed two hatchets from the wall, just in case the weapon broke.

Tanya's mother broke down the door with a kitchen knife. The girl shrieked and ran out of the garage onto the street. She darted into the woods, clearly scared, and heard a gunshot. "How did she get the shotgun?" She groaned, running further away. She dropped the hatchets on accident, not noticing.

Tanya stumbled into a mansion while running, locking the doors behind her. She turned around and began to sob.

"We have an intruder," a boy growled. Tanya turned around to see a boy with blonde hair covering his eyes, blood dripping from them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Tanya whipped around to see a boy with shockingly blonde hair with these beautiful crimson eyes. He wore a tunic, which looked hot on him, and he had blood coming from his eye sockets. His blonde bangs were swept to one side of his face, which looked exceedingly _hot_.

Tanya gulped. "Oh I'm sorry," She began, explaining her situation. "I just need to hide from my mother's games. I'll leave if you-"

"Games?" The boy's lips curved into a smile. "I like games. Tell me more about these _games_!"

Before Tanya could answer, the door was blown down by her mother, blood covering her. She held up the shotgun once again and pointed it at Tanya.

"Tanya, you're playing terribly at this game!" Her mother laughed insanely. She cocked her shotgun then looked back up, but Tanya and the boy were already gone.

"So...was that your..." The boy began, but Tanya finished for him.

"Yes..." Tanya whispered. "That was my mother..."

"Now, tell me about this 'game' you're playing with your mother."

Tanya sighed, looking down. "It all started after my mom won custody of me..." She looked down, as if she had done something wrong. "I came home from school one day to find her drunk, puking all over the sink. She turned to me and told me we'd play a game. She then began to hit me with whatever she could get her hands on. For the past 5 years, she's gotten worse. Last time I was hospitalized. Looks like she wants me dead now." Tanya sighed and looked up at him. "My dad only gets me on the weekends. So I endure five days of these games every week. I had just gotten back today..."

The boy just stared. "Wow. So that's how you got here." He stopped, then introduced himself. "I'm Ben. Ben Drowned." He swept his blonde hair back then looked at her.

"Tanya." She said blatantly. "Tanya Rogers."

"Strange. We have a Toby Rogers."

"No relation. I'm an only child."

"Well, you need to meet the others."

"Others?" Tanya asked. "Can't I hear your story first?"

Ben sighed in an annoyed tone. "My last name says it all. My father drowned me at age 2 and I'm now a ghost. Can I call them in now? They won't hurt you if I tell them not to."

"O-Okay." Tanya was a bit shaky now.

Ben exited the room with her, holding her hand protectively. He didn't want her hurt, and he would go to any lengths to protect her.

"Jeff! Toby! Richard! Tim! Hoodie! EJ! LJ!" Ben screamed.

"Don't call me Richard!" A deep voice growled. A faceless man teleported in front of her. Tanya gawked at him as Ben laughed.

"Oh, waa, Slender. Stop being such a crybaby!"

Next came a boy with black hair and a smile carved into his face. "I was sleeping you jerk." He punched Ben in the arm.

"But..."

"But what?"

"You have no eyelids, Jeff!"

"I hate you so much, Ben!"

Then two boys with masks on came into the room. One was white with feminine features, the other black with a frown. "Don't call me Tim again." The white masked boy hissed. The other one just hid behind Tim.

"Really, Masky?" Ben growled. "I'm gonna get Tim to annoy the shit out of you!"

"Please don't."

A boy eating a waffle walked into the room. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He wore orange glasses and a mouth guard on. "What? I was making waffles!" He growled, annoyed.

"Toby, where's your girlfriend?"

Toby sighed. "Where do you think? She's Dr Smiley's proxy."

Ben laughed. "Sucks for you!"

Toby socked him in the face.

A monochrome clown then poofed into the room. "Whaaaat?" He whined. "I was SLEEPING!"

"Do a magic trick LJ!" Ben cheered.

"No." He punched Toby in the arm.

Finally, a person with dark grey skin and a blue mask stumbled into the room, eating a kidney. "Ello!" He cried, being the first to notice the girl clinging onto Ben's arm.

"Ello!" She cried back, waving frantically at him.

"Good job, EJ! You're the only one who noticed her!"

Everyone else looked at Tanya, then a crash was heard from the living room.

"Tanya!" Her mother called.

Tanya screamed hysterically as her mother walked into the room.

"No!" She sobbed, crashing onto the floor.

Ben hissed angrily as the demented woman slammed the door open. She held a gun and Tanya's two hatchets.

"My hatchets!" She cried, trying to snatch her weapons.

Toby, holding her tightly. "Calm down. You'll get them back. Ben's really smart when it comes to this stuff."

Tanya thrashed toward her still, her mother not noticing.

"Give me my daughter." She hissed. "She needs to come home."

"No." Ben growled. "You're trying to kill her. She's not going anywhere."

"Then I'll just call the police!"

Ben grabbed the hatchets and sliced her head. Her blood gushed all over Ben and Tanya. Tanya held back everything not to puke. Ben took her blood and wiped it all over his face.

Everyone stared at Ben awkwardly.

"What? She shouldn't have done that!"

Everyone just stared as if Ben had killed the president.

But, Tanya's mom was just another victim...


End file.
